cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Wizards (1977; animated) '[Sean]: Providing the voice of a Fairy, Mark's character is shot to death, centermass, by one of the wizard Blackwolf's (Steve Gravers) assassins as he is talking with the wizard Avatar (Bob Holt). *Britannia Hospital (1982)' Red:'' Beaten to death (off-screen) by a mob during a riot. We only see the crowd pulling him out of his van, followed by a shot of a crowbar being raised in the air. *''Laputa: Castle In The Sky (Tenkû no shiro Rapyuta) (1986; animated) 'Muska: Falls to his death/drowns (having been partially blinded) after Pazu (James Van Der Beek) and Sheeta (Anna Paquin) recite a spell that causes the structure Muska is standing on to collapse and plunge into the ocean. (See also Minori Terada in the Japanese version and Jeff Winkless in the first English version.) *Slipstream (1989)' Tasker:'' Killed in a plane crash/explosion when his glider crashes into the mountain. (Thanks to Wink) *''Midnight Ride (1990) 'McKay: Electrocuted by Michael Dudikoff (after being set on fire) when thrown over a railing onto an electric generator after a lenghty chase/struggle. He is later revived (off-screen) by hospital staff and dies once again when Michael shoots him in the head (with a concealed gun) after the seemingly comatose Mark attacks Michael and Savina Gersak in an elevator with a surgical blade (his body is later seen when he slides onto the floor). *The Guyver '(Mutronics)' (1991)' Reed:'' Killed after being transformed into a giant insect-creature by David Gale. (Thanks to Joe) *''Silk Degrees '''(Target Witness) (1994)' Johnson: Killed by Katherine Armstrong. *''Village of the Damned (1995) George:'' Shoots himself under the chin after the alien children use their mind-control powers to force him to turn his rifle on himself (the actual shot is only heard and not seen). *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000; animated) Joker/Jordan Prince:'' As "The Joker", he is electrocuted when he accidentally activates a switch after being knocked into a water tank; we only hear him scream from off-camera. He "returns" as an artificial-intelligence being, and is destroyed when Batman (voiced by Will Friedle) fries the microchip. (In the Director's Cut, the human "Joker" was shot in the chest with his own joke-gun's "Bang" flag by Robin (voiced by Matthew Valencia).) TV Deaths *''Body Bags (1993; TV movie) Matthews (segment "Eye"):Stabs himself in the eye with a set of sears (after his donated eye takes control of him) in order to stop himself from killing Twiggy. His body is later seen when the zombie John Carpenter unzips the body bag containing him. *When Time Expires (1997; TV movie) 'Thermot, Beck's Former Partner: Shot repeatedly by Richard Grieco during a shoot-out. His body disappearing back in time as he dies. *Celebrity Deathmatch: Science Fiction Fight Night (1998; animated)' Hamill:'' Head crushed against the ring mat by Zatar the Alien, after Mark tries to flee; the scene cuts away to Johnny Gomez (voiced by Maurice Schlafer) and Nick Diamond (voiced by Len Maxwell) just as Zatar delivers the final blow. (Played for comic effect.) Video Game Deaths *''Full Throttle'' (1995) [Adrian Ripburger / Emmet / Todd Newlan]: Playing multiple roles, "Adrian Ripburger" falls to his death when the license plate he is clinging to detaches itself from a truck dangling over a gorge. "Emmet" is killed in an explosion after a bomb is placed on his truck. "Todd Newlan" survives the game. *''Wing Commander: Prophecy'' (1997) [Blair]: Presumably killed in an explosion (off-screen) when the tower Mark is inside is destroyed; he last seen fighting an alien monster before the explosion. *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002) [Aaron Wilson]: Killed in an explosion when Todd Susman destroys Mark's helicopter. *''Darksiders'' (2010) [The Watcher]: Head crushed in Liam O'Brien's hand. *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) [Master Eraqus]: Stabbed in the back by Leonard Nimoy while Mark is talking to Jason Dohring. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) [The Joker]: Poisoned by overdosing on an enhancement drug; he dies after speaking with Kevin Conroy. Notable Connections Father of Nathan Hamill and Chelsea Hamill Husband of Marilou York Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Category:Voice Actors